


The Big Blue Sweater Dress

by Jezebunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezebunny/pseuds/Jezebunny
Summary: shopping shenanigans and gfs being gfs. the largest sweater dress conceived.





	The Big Blue Sweater Dress

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably gonna be a part two to this. dressing room shenanigans and gfs being gfs <3

With a laugh, Madeline continued looking through the sweaters on the clearance rack. The store’s air conditioning had kicked on a moment ago, another sign of the changing seasons. This was the perfect time to strike. At least five sweaters were already over her arm, ready for purchase.

“Hey, does this jacket look awesome, or what?”

Madeline turned to face Julia, who was grinning wide and showing off a leather jacket with a truly ridiculous number of zippers. She grinned back.

“You do, but don’t you already own that one?” she said, examining the cut of the jacket.

“No- I own the one they made two years back. My leather jacket collection is carefully curated, babe.” Julia flexed, showing off the dangling zippers. Madeline laughed again.

“Well, who am I to judge you. You know I’m taking over the closet with all of these.” Madeline waved with her free hand at her steadily growing collection. 

“The sweaters are a Look, Mads. Signature,” Julia said. After a moment of looking at the ones Madeline was holding, Julia descended upon the clearance rack. The zippers jangled ominously. It took Madeline a moment before she returned her attention to the rack- Julia’s presence was just so powerful, sometimes she was shocked into watching. 

The moment was warm, even though the store’s AC was doing its best.

“Hey, babe,” Julia poked her in the arm, “Look at this!” She was holding a bright blue sweater dress that drowned her arm in fabric. It was much bigger than Madeline, although she did tend to go a few sizes up.

“Jules, that’s a little big, don’t you think?” Madeline said carefully, before pinching herself. “Sorry, that was passive-aggressive. I think it’s too big. That’s what I meant.”

Julia’s nose wrinkled cutely as she grinned. She leaned forward abruptly and pulled Madeline into a kind of pointy hug, nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

“Aw, Mads, you’re fine, but thanks! It’s for inside- and only like 3 bucks- it looks comfy, doesn’t it! Feel it!” She drew back, and Madeline rubbed the fabric between her fingers. It  _ was _ soft- clearly not designed for hard wear. 

“There’s no size tag, either- I bet it just looks bigger than it is!” Julia pulled back, holding up the sweater dress triumphantly. It sagged. There was no way to hold it all up with just the length of her arms. Madeline loved her so fucking much. 

“Let me try it on first, okay?” Madeline conceded, smiling at her amazing girlfriend. She shifted the sweaters in her arms to be more secure and took the big blue thing from Julia. The changing room wasn’t far off- there was one or two in each department of the store. No one else was inside, since they’d come in the late morning to avoid the crowds.

“You wanna wait outside?” Madeline asked, opening a room and glancing back at Julia.

“Nope!” Julia traipsed into the room and sat down on the bench with a jangle, grin dialed up to shit-eating. She and madeline shared a look before breaking down into giggles.

At first, Madeline had been planning to try the monstrous sweater on over her clothes… but Julia had followed her in, after all. With a sly smile, she unbuttoned her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Julia leaned forward seriously, legs splayed out at the knee and hands folded in front of her face. She waggled her eyebrows. Madeline spun, showing off her mismatched red polka-dot cotton bra and black briefs.

“Nice,” Julia added, with another waggle. Madeline giggled again before reaching for the sweater dress. She tugged it around in her hands to try to find the bottom. And spun it over again. And felt around the edges, where she thought they were at least.

“Where… is the bottom?” She asked. Julia shrugged, snickering. A moment later, Madeline had found it, so she tugged it over her head. She swam in the fabric- performing a few strokes before finally finding an opening. Her head popped out the top. the opening fell so low that instead of cleavage, both boobs were entirely bare. The hem on the bottom fell to mid-shin height, and she hadn’t found the ends of the sleeves at all. The fabric was incredibly soft, but there was just so, so much of it.

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful,” Julia commented, helpfully. Madeline rolled her eyes.

“It just looks bigger than it is, huh?” Madeline said. She pursed her lips wryly, and Julia shrugged before standing.

“I mean, it could… kind of work. Easy boob access, which is awesome. Love it. And it looks great on you. Like everything. Almost everything,” Julia circled Madeline, tugging on sections of knitted fabric to try and get it to sit better. Of course, literally nothing was going to save this.

“Jules… babe…” Madeline started, turning her head to follow Julia with her eyes. “This is big enough for two of me. Maybe three. I don’t think it’s going to work.”

Julia stopped, staring back at Madeline, and her mouth dropped open. 

“Babe?” Madeline asked. After another moment of being frozen, Julia’s mouth stretched slowly into a grin.

“Babe,” Julia answered, before dropping to the floor. Madeline opened her mouth to ask what on earth she was doing, but Julia was fast. So fast. The fastest. She ducked under the unknowable hemline of the sweater dress. It took a moment of fumbling and confusing skin contact, but Julia managed to stand up into the sweater, facing Madeline.

“You were right, oh my god,” Julia shook with laughter, pressed against Madeline by the honestly still pretty generous hold of the sweater. She leaned towards her, breasts smooshing against hers, and winked.

“Hey babe, wanna make out in a sweater?” Julia offered, looking inordinately satisfied with herself. A chunk of her hair fell into her eyes, and she pushed it out of the way so that she could maintain eye contact. Madeline… was lost to her immediately. She answered by pecking her on the lips, smiling.


End file.
